gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNC-3 Saga
History The successor to GNC-2 Agas. the GNC-Saga was designed by Syrene to improve upon the success of the Agas. It featured more advanced GN Capacitors as well as new GN Scrubbers. With the advancement of GN-Drive Taus, as well as Star Strike's GN Drive knowhow, the Saga was significantly more powerful than it's predecessor, allowing it to match the output of a 3.5 Generation Gundam. To give the mobile suit an additional edge, the Tau Drives were equipped with equipment designed to collect solar energy. Like the Alvaaron, the GNC-3 Saga was capable of using it's wing binders to produce a high output particle beam. Due to the increased output of the drives, this shared the same consecutive firing rate at the GN-Bazookas used by Seravee. The feature was enhanced with a GN-Field to maximize it's destructive power. The Saga series saw use primarily against the A-LAWS and The Innovators before briefly participating in the ELS War. They were then replaced with the new and far superior GNC-4 Legacy. Equipment *'Beam Saber:' The Saga featured 2 standard beam sabers stored within the legs until needed. *'GN Physical Sword:' Similar in design to Exia’s physical sword, instead of lining the blade with GN-Particles, the blade is enhanced by a unique beam saber lining. Granting it the same ability of blocking beam sabers but also granting it the ability to produce high levels of heat to burn through other physical weapons or armor. *'Particle Beam Magnum:' A high output particle rifle. The rifle utilizes GN-Particles to create a small highly compressed particle beam capable of tearing through mobile suits with ease. It features a rapid recharge and can fire multiple beams at once or combine them into a larger beam. *'GN Composite Heavy Shield:' A more advanced version of the shield used by the Agas. It now features GN-Capacitors within the shield to allow a stronger GN-Field to be generated by the shield. The shield also featured a hidden GN Submachine gun within the front. Features *'Trans Am System:' Advancements in Condensers and the GN-Capacitors, along with the introduction of GN-Scrubbers, allowed the GN-Capacitors to utilize Trans Am at the same level as the 3rd Generation Gundams could. It could now also recharge the condensers just as fast as the 3rd Generation Gundams could, allowing it to fully utilize the system. Like the 4th generation Gundams, the Trans Am was also designed to be used in short bursts when additional particles are required. The Trans Am was designed to adapt to any additional equipment being used. *'GN Scrubbers:' With the Earth Federation now having suits of their own equipped with GN-Drives, Star Strike developed a way to work this to their advantage. The GN-Scrubbers would absorb excess particles used by beam weapons and thrust from enemy mobile suits. The scrubbers would then recycle these particles before placing them in the condensers for later use. The GN-Scrubbers also allowed the time limit of Trans Am to be extended depending on the amount of particles being recycled. On the same note, they could also accelerate the recharge of the condensers to allow another usage of Trans Am. *'GN Field: '''The Saga was equipped with a GN-Field for defensive and offensive purposes. Unlike previous generations, which required moving parts to generate a field, the armor of the Saga was designed to directly emit the particles. This granted rapid usage of the GN-Field without worring about lag time between dropping and generation. The GN-Field was also capable of enhancing the firepower of the mobile suit. A unique modification through use of a special plasma field also prevented the use of physical weapons to breach the field when active. Optional Equipment *'Saga Sniper Armor: An evolution of the Sniper Armor of the Agas, the Saga sniper armor introduced new upgrades to the suit. The Sniper Armor introduced four upgraded guns, two high output sniper rifles, and 8 Shield Bits. The shield bits were stored in a wing formation behind the back until deployed. As with the Cheridum Gundam, the Shield bits could be deployed in an assault mode to either engage as beam bits or to focus and enhance the beam fire from the GNC-Saga. The Sniper Armor also introduced a holographic sniping system during Trans Am, allowing increased accuracy and range. *'''Saga Heavy Armor: A more refined and upgraded version of the Heavy Armor of the Agas. The Saga Heavy Armor introduced upgrades that removed many of the weakness of the Agas Heavy Armor. The armor could now generate a GN-Field without relying on moving parts, instead releasing the particles directly from the armor. It also introduced four GN-Bazookas, two on each shoulder, a GN-Mega Bazooka that could be split similar to the Seravee, and knee mounted beam sabers for melee combat. During Trans Am the Heavy Armor introduced the GN-Bazooka Full Burst Mode. Though lower in output to Seravee, the burst mode was still strong enough to instantly vaporize any mobile suits caught in the blast. *'''Saga Aero Armor: '''Similar to the design of the Agas Aero Armor, the Saga Aero Armor featured numerous advances. The fighter mode was now more streamlined and could operate in space just as well as it could in the atmosphere. In fighter mode the wings could expand outward to become sharp cutters for hit and run attacks. The Aero Armor also added two beam rifles which doubled as use as forward guns for the fighter mode. These rifles could be utilized in MS Form as well. in MS form, The wings of the fighter mode also extended from the back outward to function as binders. The wings could be removed to act as physical swords. Trivia Saga is a palindrome of Agas.